Taylor Swift
Taylor Swift (born December 13, 1989) is a country music singer-songwriter from Wyomissing, Pennsylvania. At the age of 15, she became the youngest recruit to Big Machine Records, a joint venture between former Dreamworks executive Scott Borchetta and country superstar Toby Keith. In 2006, at only 16, she released her debut single "Tim McGraw", which is currently rising as a big hit on the U.S. Country charts. Biography Taylor Swift is one of the freshest new singers in Country music today. She is one of the youngest Country singers in Country music history. However, she wasn't the first teen Country singer. Tanya Tucker had her first top ten hit "Delta Dawn" at only thirteen in 1972. Marie Osmond had first hit single, "Paper Roses" at only thirteen as well. LeAnn Rimes was also thirteen when she charted the Country Top ten with her first hit single "Blue". Taylor Swift's voice has a quiet sound to it, but is not afraid to show her Country roots in many of her songs. She was born in Pennsylvania in 1989. She had musical influences since an early age. Her maternal grandmother, was a professional Opera singer, who was one of Swift's key inspirations in her musical career during her early life. At age 10, she began to perform around her hometown, singing at karaoke contests, festivals and fairs. She even had her first taste into the music buisness when she also recorded demo-tapes at a recording studio. When she was eleven, she sung the national anthem at a Philadelphia 76ers game, in front of an audience of over a thousand people. Rising Success When she was 12, she first picked up interest in the guitar and began to songwriter. During this time also, she took trips with her family to Nashville, Tennessee, to show her music around. In Nashville, she also wrote songs with local songwriters. A few years later, she and her family moved to Hendersonville, Tennessee. When she performed at a local restaurant called the Bluebird Cafe, attention was caught by a veteran of the Nashville music-industry, Scott Borchetta. Borchetta was planning on releasing a new label, and he knew since he first met Swift, he wanted to put her on his new label, called Big Machine Records. Current Success (2006) With the help of Borchetta, Taylor released her self-titled debut album in 2006. Soon after its release, she released her single "Tim McGraw". The song was written by Swift. This is quite amazing, being she is only sixteen. The song was written about one of her biggest musical influences of all-time, Tim McGraw of course. The song is currently a hit on the U.S. Country charts, currently at #11 there. Like many songwriters, Taylor is inspired to write songs about her current life. Classmates at her high school can often be found guilty as the subjects of many of her songs. She has included "hidden messages" in each song's lyrics in the booklet of the CD. Since her success, has appeared on Good Morning America, and at the 2006 Academy of Country Music Awards. Her pursuit of country music stardom was the subject of "GAC Short Cuts," a part-documentary, part-music video series that aired during the summer of 2006 on the country music channel Great American Country. Her self-titled debut CD was released on October 24, 2006. It peaked at #19 selling more than 40,000 during its first week. She moved to Nashville with her family in 2003. She sang the national anthem at the November 23, 2006 Thanksgiving Day football game between the Miami Dolphins and Detroit Lions. She has also performed at halftime at a recent Pittsburgh Steelers game. Discography To see Taylor Swift's complete discography, go to the Taylor Swift discography page. Albums *''Taylor Swift (album)'' (2006) Current Chart Numbers Notes These are the current positions for Taylor Swift's "Tim McGraw" song. External links *Taylor Swift Official Website *MySpace *Taylor Swift Music Video Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift, Taylor